


Nothing like a few good punches

by shinso



Series: Possible highschool AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe there is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing like a few good punches

Friday is his favourite day of the week. Classes end early for him and his roommate and they get to hang out. Most of the time they just walk home together and do some shopping along the way. Other times they hurry home to catch their favourite show on TV. 

Kidd's grown really fond of it.

He's waiting in front of school. It's getting cold these days and he wants to get moving already - what's taking Law? He's usually the one who has to wait, not the other way around. He's wanted to buy a CD and some of his favourite snacks on his way home... And they're out of coffee too. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and sighs at the sky. 

"Eustass-ya. Sorry for being late.", he hears Law speak from behind him after a couple more minutes. He turns around and something's off. He can't really tell what it is, but something's different. There's a visible change on Law. Maybe it's his expression? 

"What happened?", he immediately asks and takes a step towards the other.

"Nothing happened. Let's just go.", Law urges, walking past him and when Kidd doesn't follow him down the stairs that lead to the university's gate, anxiety fills him up to the rim. He doesn't even want to look back, but he knows he has to. He turns around and Kidd's still up there, facing the door, which is what Law's wanted to avoid that at all costs. He feels like calling out but it'd probably just backfire, plus he's sure the anxiety would keep him from doing so. He's gotta do something, though... Something. Getting Kidd away from there is all he can think about. Because if he doesn't...

Kidd doesn't even realize he's been left behind as soon as he catches a glimpse of the person on the other side of the glass doors. He's grinning - he's waited for this opportunity for a long time. He curls his fists and uncurls them again almost unconsciously preparing to punch their nose in. Maybe he'll also take some teeth while he's at it, that asshole sure deserves it.

They're taking their sweet time in there, though and right as he's about to go in - tired of waiting - something grabs his wrist and he's pulled down the stairs, hardly able to keep himself from falling down a couple of times. 

It's Law. Law's caught his wrist in a firm grip. He looks positively pissed, but Kidd doesn't care, he's wanted to punch that ugly face in. Well, he still wants to.

"What the fuck. Let go, Law.", he stops in his track, full well knowing that he's physically stronger than Law. 

"No.", Law states, not facing Kidd.

Kidd removes his hand from its grip in a swift motion and glares. Law is still not looking at him, but he's clenching his teeth. 

It's only when Kidd's about to turn around that Law moves again. He's incredibly fast at taking a step forward and gripping Kidd's coat tightly. 

"Stop.", he warns.

"Are you trying to mess with me?", Kidd snaps.

"Enough.", Law yanks at the coat he's gripping and Kidd stumbles forward. Their faces are close enough for each of them to be able to smell the other's breath. The anger in his eyes equals Kidd's. "You want to punch someone, right? Why don't you punch /me/? Would that satisfy you?"

Kidd grows silent and Law raises his voice. 

"Would it?", he demands.

Kidd rather roughly pushes him away and side steps him. At least he's not hurrying back to university, instead choosing to follow the way they usually take to walk home. Law stares at his back as he tries not to break out into a run.

He sighs and smiles tiredly. Hopefully he won't sulk for too long. 

Kidd doesn't stop hurrying along, else he'd probably really think about punching Law, but he's got no reason to. He doesn't want to, really. He clenches the fabric inside his coat's pockets tightly. It feels like he's lost and he's very bad of a loser. Especially if he's lost a fight without throwing a punch at least.

And he knows. He's not stupid, he knows Law's stopped him for a reason. He forgets his anger for a second when he remembers Law's expression from earlier. Slight concern spreads inside of him. He wonders what kind of connection it all has. Law leaving in a hurry just before that asshole's appeared inside...

Anger threatens to take over again. If they've done something to Law, he'll make sure to give them a beating next time. A good, long one. He doesn't even realize he's stopped walking until Law catches up again. 

They only briefly make eye contact before they continue their way home in silence. It's uncomfortable. He's not sure what to say to Law. He's still hurt in his pride for being dragged away and put into place. But he's also not really angry because it's been for his own sake. And yet...

"So, what are you hiding?", Kidd asks.

Law flinches a bit. "Nothing."

"Christ, stop bullshitting me.", he demands and his eyes dart over to the electronics store now that it's visible in the distance. He's seeking for some distraction, if he becomes to angry right now, there's no telling just what he'll do.

"It's just a slight stomachache, okay? Nothing else.", Law follows Kidd's gaze to the store. 

Kidd almost tears away his gaze, almost turns to look over his shoulder, only barely holding in the desire to rush back to the university. It's useless, they're already gone by now. He knows that but he's tensed up with anger again. Stomachache his very ass.

"Look, you want the new CD, right? Let's go get it.", Law suggests. Kidd isn't sure he wants to, he's not sure how to deal with the frustration he feels right now. Stomachache translates to getting punched or kicked in the stomach to him. And Law is his friend - one of his best ones. The desire to punch is still strong enough that he's not sure he'll be able to hold one in once he's inside the store and he sees someone he just slightly dislikes. 

He stops and stares ahead. Law turns around to face him, on guard. The thought of punching Law crosses his mind again, but he really can't bring himself to do it. It's strange, since he's almost done it a couple of times in the past. He actually would have, had Law not dodged him back then.

But even though he can't do it right now, he still feels like hitting something, anything. maybe he should go for a street lamp? 

"Eustass-ya, if you still think of punching me, just know that I'll punch back.", Law comments. "I may not look it, but--"

"Shut up.", Kidd interrupts and Law is about to throw in an angry retort, when Kidd actually steps closer to him. He's prepared for this. Mentally and physically. He'd take the punch, throw one back and Kidd would feel better. 

But he doesn't raise one of his hands, no, both of them raise and Law almost retreats. He keeps standing where he is, though, focused on observing every movement the other makes. 

The punch he's been so sure to receive never comes, though. His cheeks, nose, teeth, eyes... everything's unharmed. He's already mentally prepared to take care of a split lip, maybe more, once back home. 

Law finds himself in a tight embrace instead. It's a tad too tight, but he prefers this over receiving and dealing a punch. It's still unusual, though, they've never hugged or anything, but maybe Kidd is...

It actually feels okay too. He's hugging Law, tensing up a couple of times and tightening his grip. It's not as satisfying as it'd have been to get into a fist fight but it's something. The urge to commit a violent act is decreasing too.

"Hey, it's not like I mind, but I just kinda want to know how long you're gonna do this.",  
Law says after a while. Kidd isn't yet satisfied, but he should be. He should let go already. But he keeps his arms around Law for another couple of minutes before he lets go. He's still angry, but for now his desire for physical contact is satisfied. Even if it's not the kind, he's desired, it's still felt good. Satisfying.

Law doesn't question it and they keep going. His CD ends up being sold out, but he manages to find his favourite snacks and some other food he really likes, they also stock up on coffee and some other things. He's not forgotten his new founded grudge, but he's gotten over it for now.

Next time, he's probably not gonna stop that easily.

\--

"It's only been two days. Two days and you actually got into the fight I told you to stay out of.", Law scolds and Kidd flinches each time he's touched in the face. It's his eye... and possibly other parts of his face, that have been beaten. Law's sighing a couple of times as he treats his messed up face the best he can.

"Couldn't help it.", Kidd shrugs and Law pokes his nose. He yelps in pain. "Nothing like a few good punches."

"Did you at least do a number on them?"

"I always do."

**Author's Note:**

> This probably takes place at some point before 'A New Year's confession'.


End file.
